


Air Conditioning

by Thenonehater



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Electrocution, Hurt/Comfort, Other, heat wave, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Days such as these were horrendous, it was hot and with the air conditioning broken. Well,you  get the point. So it was no wonder Dr.Flug couldn’t quite focus on the broken invention in his hands.





	Air Conditioning

Days such as these were horrendous, it was hot and with the air conditioning broken. Well,you get the point. So it was no wonder Dr.Flug couldn’t quite focus on the broken invention in his hands.

 

A ray gun, _A fucking ray gun,_ one of the more simpler machines and he couldn’t fix it. He tried everything to fix it, he need it for Black Hat’s new catalog. He needed this done by tonight or else, Black Hat would do something horrendous to him, he shuddered at the thought.

 

His eyes stung, sweat started to surround his eyes from the heat just in the lab. But he knew, he needed to-no he  _ had _ to keep working on this. Because what kind of scientist, would he be if, he couldn’t finish this simple machine in a petty heat wave ?

 

His hands shaky, began to try work on the ray gun again. To connect wires and try to avoid to get shocked or worse. But after about an hour and many, many failed attempts he had almost got it right. He just had to connect this blue wire to the red and  _ almost _ -

 

“HEY,FLUG!”

 

He messed up, the wires missed the intended ends to connect,they ended up hitting his neck sparking at contact,but before he fell away from consciousness he thought one last thing.

 

_ Damnit,Demacia! _

 

-______________________________________

 

_ Beeep beeep beeep… _

 

Slowly, but carefully Flug opened his eyes. All round him was white. Sterile.  In panic Flug looked around the room. Eyes wide, the thought if his paper bag was still on his head finally hit him.

 

His hands flew to his head, when he felt the crunch of paper bag he calmed down slightly, but not fully. He was still panicked from being in a sterile room.  ( His mind wandered back to sterile room, Much like this but padded. Where doctors came and go to their please and shadows, of people he once knew leaving him and _god what if he was back ?_ _and-)_

 

“Flug ?”

 

Flug’s eyes snapped towards the door he didn’t even see before or noticed at least. There Black Hat stood, with a guilty teary eyed Demacia behind him, clutching his coat as if she let go the world would ,crumble.

 

“B-Black Hat, sir, sorry for such an inconvenience, I swear I’ll get right back to work on the-”   
  


He got half way through the sentence before he had an armful of crying Demacia. He looked down at her, he could vaguely make out the words  _ alive,fuck,scared. _ He turned to look at his boss, and to his own surprise his boss made the ‘go on’ gesture.

 

With newfound permission he didn’t even realize he needed. Flug, petted Demacia cooing and telling her, he was alright or don’t worry and it wasn’t your fault. After a few minutes of that she looked up at him. Tears rolling down her face, eyes red and puffy, god he didn’t even want to see that face ever again.( In the back of his mind, an image pops up, him curled up on padded floor, sobbing and choking on tears and snot.)

 

“Oh god, Flug I am  _ so _ sorry. If I had known that doing that and getting you electrocuted  would happen I-I-I”

  
  
“Demacia, Calm down I don’t blame you. I was exhausted and heat wasn’t helping-let me tell that’s the real reason, I should have taken a break but I didn’t”

 

That got her to calm down, she still tightened the hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Okay, I’m going to tell 5.0.5 you're okay. He’s been worried, we didn’t let him in because of well, he doesn't know his own strength.”   
  


Boy did he know.

 

Flug looked at er again and smiled. “Okay, See you later hermana.” 

 

She smiled at that, good she needed to smile after this.

 

She left through the door and slammed it shut. Definitely leaving in a more cheery mood then when she came in. Leaving him and Black Hat  _ alone _ together in a room.

 

He was royally fucked

 

Before Flug could even try to testify his case Black Hat spoke.

 

“Get well soon, By the way your still in the mansion ,I just manifested a more sterile room. Don’t worry about they ray gun either, I took care of it. You’ll start back up work in week.” With that he left the room.

 

Flug fell back on the pillow and left a relieved sigh. At least he had air conditioning now.


End file.
